cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alive: The New World/@comment-79.9.102.112-20140903123415/@comment-26850898-20151030172204
Hey everyone i'm the contributor that wrote that (long) game theory. I'm kinda proud ppl have found this to make sense but wish to tweak it slightly: A program called Cytus was developed and the purpose of it was to give humans "immorality" by transferring a human's memory into an android (Operators). The program contacts Vanessa to participate in the program in order to test the theory and she agrees albeit reluctantly (part of Vanessa as seen in the diary entry shown during a cutscene). While this is occuring, a universal virus is spreading, causing an uproar considering there doesnt seem to be a known cure. Millions of humans r trying to take part in the Cytus program but some r unable to, causing some ppl to become violent, Between the virus and the humans' own violence, the human race gradually gets pushed towards extinction (Disaster). Most likely oblivious to the calamity occurring, an android, named Vanessa after her human counterpart, continues the Cytus experimentation, in other words she is put to "sleep" and has memories transferred to her so she can "evolve" and become more human by learning new emotions through her human counterpart's memories (Cytus). At some point, Vanessa "awakens" to find that the humans running Cytus r missing and, when she steps outside, she finds herself in a broken world void of life bec of the virus (The Silence). Reminiscing about her past, Vanessa mourns the loss of her loved ones and the loss of the human race (Vanessa). Unable to cope w/ the surge of emotions, Vanessa deletes her ability to feel them (The Lost). Wandering the world alone, she comes across government data that states that the "universal virus" was in fact man-made and was used to push the panicked, desperate humans to partake in the Cytus program which likely required an expensive pay in order to be "preserved". Obviously the plan backfired, big time! Seeing this, Vanessa deletes all government data of the Cytus program and the creation of the deadly virus (Loom). Returning to Cytus HQ, she stumbles across a cryo pod that contains a human...her, her human self, and shes very much alive but currently in a cryogenic state. She later discovers more cryo pods of more humans, all of them in a cryogenic state (Another Me). Coming to a final conclusion, Vanessa decides to permanently shutdown the Cytus program, destroying all traces of it by shutting down the other androids, deleting the data, etc (Buried). W/ all traces to Cytus, well, buried, Vanessa seems to go to some sort of device and appears to sacrifice herself in order to awaken the cryogenic humans in the pods in hopes of reviving their race. It takes time, but the human race is reborn and they annually celebrate the resurrection of their race and gives thank to their artificial savior (The New World). idk how true the celebration part is, but they should celebrate and give thanks to the Vanessa android..."she" saved them :)